The fight
by MightyShipper
Summary: It is a lava fanfiction well kinda, one of the main caracters wil die.


(Kais POV)

I sat down, trying not to stare too much at my crush.

"Watcha doing there buddy?" Jay said

"Uuhhhh... nothing" I said looking at the grond

"Okay, you are wired just you know." Jay said while walking away

I continue starting at my crush.

Nya ran to me crying "Kai I broke up with Jay."

I pretended to care and said "Why? What the hell did he say, I gonna kill him"

"He didn't say anything bad, I just wasn't in love anymore." Nya said

"Then why are you crying sissy?" I asked

"That's what I was going to ask you." She said

"Wow, you think I would know why you're upset. Well I don't know, can you go now?" I said pretty harsh

"You don't even care, what kind of person are you?" She yelled while running away with tears in her eyes

Everybody noticed and looked up

"So, is that the way you supposed to talk to family?" A gentel voice said

"N-no," I started stuttering because I realised it was my crush "I just was tired."

"Well that's a lame excuse." Cole said

Zane and Jay started laughing

"You should say sorry." Cole said

"I'm gonna do that right away." I yelled while running to Nyas room

"Nya," I said "can I come in?"

"Sure" Nya said

While walking in I said "I want to say sorry for-"

"Don't worry bout it brother." She interrupting me "You have your own love life to care bout, right?"

"But, Do you know about my crush?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, you should ask him."

"NO WAY!!" I yelled

"Why not? You scared?" She said not smiling anymore "You actually are, ohh, I sorry I didn't mean to hurt ya."

"No worries, I will tell when I am ready."

"That's fine." She smiled looking at me

(Jays POV)

I just caught Kai staring at Cole

"I'm so gonna ship them." I mumbled to myself

I followed Cole to his room, he started singing?

"What?" I was so confused, I decided to record it.

I only heard the beautiful voice Cole had.

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep_

 _And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _Still believe_

 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

I was amazed by how clear his voice was

I went to Kais room hoping he'll be there

"Kai? You in there?" I yelled while knocking almost his door down

"What do you want now?" He answered

"I wanted to let you hear something."

"Why?" he asked

"Just you watch." I said while letting him hear the recording

"OMG! Why? This is probably private, you idiot." He yelled angrily "Get out of my room!"

"K, calm down" I said while leaving Kais room

(Coles POV)

After I sung I laid on my bed

I came to my thoughts and (evil) voices

'Why are you still here, you don't deserve to be here. You will never find what you want. They can't help you and you can't help them.' Shut up I wished 'They will never accept you. The reason your mother killed herself is because of you.'

I started crying with tears as waterfalls. My tears didn't stop streaming.

I heard someone knock on my door, it was Zane.

He walked in and said "Are you all right?"

I just looked at him, he probably thinks I'm weak now

"It's okay to say that you're not okay."

"Really?" I sobbed

"Yes, Dinner is ready. If you feel ready you can come." He finally said

I watched him walk out of my room, whenever I started to feel better the voices came back.

After a minute I started to dry up my tears and got to dinner

Everyone was sitting and looked up when I walked in

"Someone decided to come late, I almost thought you were death." Llojd said laughing

"Haha, funniest thing I ever heard." I said sarcastic

"Come on, the foods is going to get cold." Jay said scared to make a joke because Kai was starting at him

We all ate it was not quiet but quieter than normally

After dinner I decided to go outside. Llojd came to talk to me

"Hey buddy." He started "You alright."

'No of course I am not' I thought and answered "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I SAID I AM FINE SO LEAVE IT!" I yelled

"IF YOU DONT LEAVE I WILL!" I yelled while running away

I started crying again I hadn't the will to live anymore

"Cole, talk to me." Kai said

"What's there to talk about?" I said

"I dunno." The brunette answered

"Do you ever feel like everything you do isn't good enough and you keep trying even know never going to work out like the way you planned?" I asked "And also that you don't want to live anymore?"

(Kais POV)

My thoughts just couldn't figure it out, I felt that he was in pain and he couldn't heal by himself

"No, I don't." I said "I wanted to tell you that, I LOVE YOU! And I get if you don't feel the same way." My cheeks burned up and started to get a dark red colour

"Cole are you going to answer." I asked I could clearly see he is shock.

"I sorry, but I don't know what love is." He answered

I stood still and felt like I just fall from a waterfall "I will help!" I said quickly as I saw tears fill his eyes.

'He can't help you' the voices said "No one can, not even you." Cole said it sounded like he was afraid of something or someone

I pressed my lips against his it felt good

We pulled away after awhile

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you." I said afraid

"It's okay, I-"

"We have a mission to do, so come get ready" Llojd yelled

(Zanes POV)

We got to the mission, sensei worn us that it was dangerous.

"Ready?" I asked, Everyone nodded

We fought for our lives we had to

A villain grabbed Cole

(Coles POV)

"Dont worry you're pretty faces about me." I said while there was sword one inch away from my neck

"COLE, NOO!!" Kai screamed tears in his eyes

"We need to keep fighting!" Llojd said

"But what about Cole" Jay said

I got taken away from my friends

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked

"Nothing if your friend care more for you then that

Powerful scroll but if they don't.. you will see" that villain said

I got sliced it all ready almost killed me. I couldn't scream for help

When my friends got here I got stapped in my back, I fell to the ground and the villain ran away

I saw everyone run to me

I coughed "The scroll is in the box." I said coughed

"COLE" Kai screamed

That was the last thing I heard before my sight went all black

(Kais POV)

"Cole" I whispered holding the dead black haired teen in my arms

"Kai?" Jay asked "Is he dead?"

I didn't answer

"I think he is." Zane said

We all started crying because of the death of our brother

When we got home Llojd told sensei

I felt so much pain I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore

It was the fight I that will never be forgotten in our hearts


End file.
